


To Undress Him

by Willoskall



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bored Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, M/M, Reader is male, Short Chapters, Things Get Worse, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willoskall/pseuds/Willoskall
Summary: "Why are you here?"His words hung in the air, threatening to beat the breath out of your lungs the moment they kissed your ears. Your smile strained, your teeth clenched; he knew he got to you and it set his eyes aflame. But the moment he wished for never came. With a deep breath, you kept the ends of your lips upturned."Apologies, I won't lose my composure before you, that'd be quite rude... A rebellious act."The demon before you trained widened eyes on you. His jaw tightened visibly, smile stretching even further across his face. Keeping your gaze fixated, you struggled to match expressions for a split second. The moment you drained your face of any sign of struggle, his brows furrowed in frustration.What was this irritation?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Male Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Satisfactory

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing an Alastor x Male Reader all of a sudden-

♫ Hey, hobo man! Hey, Dapper Dan, you've both got your style... ♫

Elegant crimson swirls were plastered along the walls before you. The red papers were neatly cut off at a straight line, leading down to a shimmering onyx at the bottom. Dim light peaked through your velvet curtains, which you nonchalantly pulled apart. It washed the darker sections of the wall with a false gold; the rays of modest light made the room more captivating. Standing in the silvery carpet, it contrasted beautifully with the walls. The whole room followed this dark and light colour scheme, and it was quite breath taking. The combination went well together, at least to some people. You closed your eyes and took a second to relish in the gentle scarlet rays that softly spread across your features. The sight outside was hardly pleasant. Everything lay painted in blood, but what could you do? Not much. Was that comforting? Not... much.

"... But brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile..."

You felt your lips tug upward at the end of the musical line, taking a long and steady inhale. Opening your lids with a weak grin, you began to make your bed. It was rather simple, classic black and white, but you had no reason to complain. They were comfortable, and that was the only thing you considered when it came to something like this. You eyed the clothes that hung in your closet from a distance, each piece with one or two intentional holes along the backside.

♫ Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly! They stand out a mile! ♫

Keeping the smile across your face at any cost, you continued to hum along as the radio played in the corner of the room. It was not as modern as the one you had when you were alive, but it was one of the few possessions you owned. You had very little; the reason you had anything was this hotel, more so the people in it. Putting your mostly vacant room aside, if anyone had seen you now, you being a fresh and new soul would have been the last thing to come to mind. The way you held your head high and shoulders square was nothing like the way you managed in your past life. When you were satisfied with the bedding, you walked over to the closet to search it.

♫ But brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile! ♫

You hadn't had your own room when you were alive. You never really got out to make a living, either. The inexperienced aura that radiated off of you had dissolved since you took up a job here, and it definitely made you think a bit higher of yourself. You used to be a nobody that was very lenient, very content with anything. Indifferent and easy to satisfy. Though, your pride wasn't hard to swallow. You had many people here to thank. You knew they didn't do any of this out of concern for you (well, maybe your boss had) but it helped you feel much more alive, ironically. You made sure to show everyone your gratitude as often as you could without doing it too frequently.

The radio sat atop a wooden bed table, polished gorgeously and ebony, even. A dresser of the same set was pushed against the wall by your closet, resting beneath an ovoid mirror surrounded with yet another false gold framing, exquisitely twisting with more snake-like swirls. Next to the front door and across from the bathroom doorway, you had a small table and a chair, even a mini-fridge behind the chair. All of the furniture here was dark enough to stand out against the red of the wall and the snow of the ground. Stain free, to your and everyone's delight. Room service was never a worry for you.

♫ Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row? ♫

Finally picking out what you had wished to wear that morning, you unhooked them from their hangers. Calling the fabric nice to the touch was an understatement. You let it drape over your arm. They definitely were not the kind of quality you could afford before, and you didn't even get the pleasure of buying them yourself. Placing them on the bed, you stood there for a second, expectantly. The moment you felt a shift in the room's atmosphere, you exhaled and began to undress and dress yourself- with a smile, of course. You pulled on a red dress shirt, rolling the sleeves to your elbows neatly. Next, you slid into jet black slacks with ease, following with a vest to match, the silk garments attractively hugging yet exposing your slim figure. Slipping into socks and lacing up your perfectly polished oxfords, you clicked your tongue as you stepped into the bathroom.

"... so long... for a while..."

You cranked your neck up to see the greyed skin that stained down your arms, up your neck, and over your face. The pale gold in your eyes relaxed in the charred sclera. You examined the dark hair of yours that tangled around your short horns. With a strained expression, you gently clawed at it until it didn't rope around the horns anymore. You didn't think of it much, but you were practically blessed with this appearance. A lot of the demons here were given freaky bodies they didn't feel comfortable in. You had a more humanoid look, putting aside the obvious demonic features here and there.

"Remember, you're never fully... dressed..."

Pausing, the song didn't wait for you.

"... Without a smile!"

You pull those corners up once more, beginning to brush your teeth and do whatever else you had needed to in front of the mirror.

Your wordless voice sang in hums as you pampered yourself, at a pace, obviously. You combed through your locks gently, parting it slightly to your right. As you buttoned up the two last undone buttons at the top of your shirt, you began to work a striped tie around your neck and under the collar, matching your current colour theme. Before you finished, you found yourself turning to see your backside. You knew you had fit your tail and wings through their designated apertures, but it didn't hurt to give a quick once over.

With a couple more quick adjustments: gloves pulled over your claws and a pocket watch clipped, you grinned wide at your appearance. You made sure nothing was out of place and you finally left your room with a skip in your step.

ㅤ

ㅤ

* * *

ㅤ

ㅤ

The Hazbin Hotel was a wonderous place, wasn't it?

You didn't leave before you took your radio with you, though. Lowering the volume, you continued to hum all while you unlocked a door to retrieve a laundry cart. You skipped rooms that had door hangers, and the few ones that didn't held demons that were still a bit irritated at your knocking, but you hadn't faltered one bit. There were about 3 times the residents now compared to the day The Radio Demon arrived. So, surprisingly, that meant at least some people believed in redemption (or a free hotel room). The condition of the place wasn't bad, especially since you and a certain someone seemed to compete everyday.

Laundry was being finished up as breakfast was near end in the lobby. You might have not wanted to miss breakfast, though you made an exception with this task. You were trying to live as normally as you could, but this was Hell, after all. Observing the notepad in your hand, you separated the sheets, pillow cases, comforters, and towels accordingly, unforgiving if you were to mix anything up at all. You delivered, much to everyone's delight. Basking in the pleasantry of being useful, you did a couple other things here and there; re-filling ice dispensers, drink and snack machines, and whatever you were certain hadn't been assigned to anyone.

You could see the shadow following in your own, sighing quietly. Maybe you were overdoing it, as everyone would always accuse you of, even though it felt like no work at all. Sure, there were quite a few people working there just like you, but you really couldn't help it. Niffty was on another level of course, but if she also asked you to chill, you supposed you could ease off. Time just passed so slowly if you weren't distracted by some errand or another. Letting yourself join whoever still remained downstairs, you slicked your hair back absentmindedly.

As you approached the bar, the sweetly coloured spider turned his head towards you as the ever-so-charming Husk's sight focused on you. Your bat-like wings, though they were tiny, stretched out as your arms extended upwards. That was the first yawn you let out since you woke. The feline growled, but you could tell he was at least a little glad you were there now. Angel Dust's mismatched eyes widened as his brows crashed down, smiling in a rather... hungry manner.

"... Hot fuckin' damn. What's the occasion, sexy?"

"Hahaha, I know those eyes, Angel."

"Whatever do you mean?~"

The smile stayed on your lips as you laughed in an innocent tone. The spider was playfully keeping eye contact- almost in a challenging fashion- smirking back. He just eyed you up and down as you seated yourself at the bar with the other two, making sure to sit straight.

"... Stop mentally undressing me."

"Wear shit like that, you're beggin' for it."

"Ha! Haha, this is what I usually wear! You'd have to pay to see me do that."

"... Oh?~"

"I take it back."

You could see the slight irritation in Angel's expression, but with the liveliness of your each response you had him on the edge of his seat. Every bit of his attention stuck to you for the time being and he was wildly amused, chuckling under his breath. You just grinned and placed your intertwined hands on the bar's surface, shooting an apologetic look to Husk. Poor cat had to deal with this a lot, huh? He rolled his eyes, but stepped away to get you a drink.

"How has your morning been, Angel?" You made another attempt to conversation... It went as expected.

"Just been wondering how touch-starved ya must be."

When you heard him hiss you felt yourself tense a bit, laughing lightheartedly when you noticed what dripped in the spider's voice. "I'm just not that type, Angel."

"And if ya were?~" He propped up an elbow on the bar and cradled his cheek in his palm, twisting his body on his stool to face you entirely. "Would ya do me?"

"Hmm..." You narrowed your eyes at the fluffy spider while a glass of plain water was placed before you. You simpered, letting your hands wrap around the cold glass. "... Maybe in another afterlife."

"That's enough consent for me!"

"Haha, no! Not even close to enough!"

Your brows furrowed and your slim figure leaned back a bit, though you laughed in a soft and alluring manner. You knew he were partially joking so it didn't pinch at you much. Angel made grabby hands before he eventually chuckled back, admiring that at least you didn't puss off like a few demons always would. Looking at him now, you couldn't help but think about the day you first met him in person.

You remembered getting caught in the sudden crossfire, Angel Dust armed and ready at the side of a chaotic miss you now know much better. That section of the city seemed to be falling apart, rubble dusting across the horizon while a snake excessively shouted and disappeared in a colossal vehicle in the distance. You remembered how filthy you were at that moment, the way the spider leered at you in disgust before his eyes lit up. The urge to frown washed over you at that specific memory, but it only barely affected your grin. Ah yes, you remembered being dragged into the limousine with the spider and two ladies, not sure where you'd end up. You were just a "recruit", a means for the star to get off the hook easier, but you were glad that happened. Now, you were as clean as a whistle. Everyone got a bow and scrape from you, and as much as it were verbally denied, it was silently appreciated.

With a gentle backwards tilt of your head, a peaceful smile stuck on your lips as you took a sip of the refreshing beverage. With a sudden chuckle, you started coughing. Out of nowhere, your brain had pulled up the memory of a baffled and kind of pissed off Husk when you first asked him for water. He appeared as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"F-" With an abrupt pause, you caught yourself. "-Fortunately, I didn't pull an Angel." You smiled proudly the moment Angel Dust caught on, a fighting spirit in him, though his voice drowned out under a sharp feedback interruption. Ah, great.

"Husker, is (Y/n) there?"

With an eye roll, you stood from the stool. Husk was huddled at the opposite end of the bar, trying his hardest to drink in peace, and your presence actually let him. For a while. But you knew you were wanted elsewhere before it was even stated. Sorry, Husker. The moment he saw you heed to the demon's call, he quickly dropped his attention back to what he was best at. You never knew why he wouldn't ever ask for you to your face though. It was always someone else being asked if you were there. Likely, it was to annoy them because everyone knew he could have eyes anywhere he desired. What a troll.

"Yes, Alastor?"

There he was, standing in the empty lounge. Like a break or snack room, available to employees... with the exception of a few people.

You brought your gloved hands to fold over your abdomen as your eyes locked, his intimidating reds with your ink and golds. You couldn't deny that the way he dressed fit him. His superfluous mannerisms, his menacing domineer; that was it, it was the contradictory that made so much sense in regard to him. That ruby pinstripe tailcoat, neat and well kept, yet tattered at the bottom. The elegancy of his monocle, bowtie, the puffed shoulders, only to run down to carmine claws that'd petrify others with the fear a single caress could end them. He was proper in a wicked and time-worn way.

"Have you eaten yet, my good fellow?"

"I gain no benefit from lying to you, Alastor." You spoke matter-of-factly, mirroring his smile. "You've been observing me all morning, yes?"

"Mh. Then..." Though you could see his shadow phasing across the ground, you kept eye contact with him and let the shadow linger in your peripheral vision. "We'd butter get some food into you." He appeared at your side, a rough hand on your shoulder turning you around and leading you to where residents ate breakfast. You saw his toothy grin at your side, fighting the immense urge to pinch the bridge of your nose and groan. You knew he took note of it; he was able to take note of things you sometimes didn't even realise yourself.

"Let's make you an egg-cellent breakfast, shall we? My apologies for cutting to the cheese." Alastor chirped, closely watching your face. You didn't know it then, but he could sense the former falsity behind your smile. It always puzzled him, but it was a good thing to take advantage of if bored. He felt you tense as he chucked out more puns. "Have you thought of something batter?" The genuineness of your smile began to grow. With a sudden snap of his fingers, he held up a mug of coffee. "... Rise and grind?"

"Oh, good grief."

"Hm?"

"That was..." You felt your face contort. You had been up for a while, but you really felt it was too early for this crap. It took you a bit to realise that your smile was honest in that moment. Eventually you gave in, a balled fist raising to cover your lips as you (tried to) hide your chuckle with coughs.

"... I apologise."

Upon hearing him, your head snapped back to look at him. He always wore a smile, but this one was more... amused? You could assume he were laughing at his joke internally anyway. His sudden apology did strike you as strange though. From past experience, it was hard to get him to stop talking, he just went with the flow and so did his voice. Perhaps that was only when he had a chance of not being the centre of attention. It was just the two of you, he didn't have to battle for the spotlight. You realised it was hurting your head to put so much thought into it. With a soft "bah", you walked past the cluttered counters and into the kitchen yourself. You knew he'd follow you in there, so you didn't bother to put in any effort to speak louder. "Don't, it got me." You unhooked a small pot from the rest that all hung by their handles. "I'll settle for cream of wheat."

"S-wheat."

The snort you made followed with a tilt of the deer demon's head.

"It doesn't have to be. Would you like a bowl?"

While reading the box soundlessly, you were filling a measuring cup with water. Usually, nothing preoccupied your mind. You were very good at paying attention to multiple things at once, as long as it was quiet enough to focus. You couldn't completely tune out everything, but you could ignore most things that weren't loud. You waited for a response, but didn't expect one from him. The Radio Demon had other plans, but for now, he didn't answer. He just observed you as he had since his arrival. When the faucet shut off, a rather welcoming silence enveloped in the air. Looking at you now, he couldn't help but think about the day he first met you in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my deepest apologies if this seems a little weird, it's my first time trying to figure out how to use Ao3...  
> And it's also my first time posting a fanfiction too, believe it or not. I have this bad habit of shoving all my works to the back of my laptop and my mind and never looking over them again, so hopefully this might help me with motivation and stuff?  
> I do hope you might like this nonetheless, despite my clearly inexperienced writing style and the rather calm introduction.  
> Reader's backstory will mostly take after events that I've personally experienced (except the fact that I'm not dead), not that anyone asked, but I still thought it'd be best I make it known.  
> Anyway, I'll try to update as often as possible, and again, enjoy this if you can!


	2. Maybe Not

"Ya can't tell me he ain't packin'! Husky, ya can't say he ain't packin'!!"

"Can you fucking talk about dick somewhere else!?"

With a groan, you massaged your temple with your gloved fingers. Part of you felt bad about hanging by the bar so much. Another part of you felt bad about hanging by the bar on Angel's day off. And most of you felt amused seeing Husk being bothered by Angel. It made you giddy how Angel would rope him into your conversations, and you knew Angel just had a fun time with Husk in general. Oh, and you felt a little sorry. A little.

It wasn't enough of a distraction though, you felt like you were going to burst. Maybe you didn't get enough rest the night before or it was just today, not much was different except for your unwavering paranoia. It was actually nowhere out of the ordinary to feel him watching you. Perhaps his constant presence was what set you off? You felt almost nauseous whenever you caught sight of his eyes. This feeling didn't happen much, you usually didn't allow it to, but you only had him to blame if it wasn't yourself. Even then, you would occasionally scan around to make sure you weren't imagining it. You couldn't focus enough to confirm if you were or not, so that did sweet fuck all for you.

"The only thing I'm packing is an urge to drink. Husk?" You caught a glimpse of the both of them turning to you, and though Husk drew out a long grunt, he still got to work. "... Preferably not water this time."

"Ah... pick your poison, kid."

"Anything, I don't care right now."

The cat raised one of his brows, but shrugged it off. You didn't realise you had been slouching from how much the day had been stressing you. Even the way you sat: half of your body weight not even being held by the stool, one leg limp and the other supporting your weight; that wasn't even considered sitting. Wait, were you smiling? Shit, maybe you weren't. The moment you thought about it, it had crept across your lips on its own. You couldn't be sure, but you hoped you had been. He slid a shot in front of you, snapping you out of the thoughts that plagued your mind. Angel gave a perplexed look before he leaned towards Husk, starting to yap at him in a hushed tone.

It was transparent, though you knew it wasn't water. It didn't have any distinct fragrance, so you assumed it was likely... some vodka? Part of you felt a bit nervous considering this, since you didn't drink much when you were alive. You died young, not even old enough to buy drinks on your own, and you mostly drank light fruity beverages the rare times you did...

Wait, shut up; before you got lost in irrelevant thoughts again, you swallowed your worries and downed the shot without missing a beat. You prepared for a burn, and hell, you got one. It wasn't too bad, but the sting seemed to rise in your throat and proceed to the rest of your body. You shivered at the warmth enshrouding your being. The sudden heat was the only thing you had felt from that shot though, your head felt fine, you could see well. You were smart enough to know it would eventually fuck you up, so you let the glass gently click against the bar's surface, stopping there before you did something dumb.

"Shit... Prude number two's driving ya nuts, huh? Fuck, babe..."

"... Huh?"

"How else could he down some top-shelf shit in a couple'a seconds? He's an alcohol virgin!"

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit on-edge, that's all." You had done your best to drown out everything, to keep that smile over your lips. It was one of the few things you had to work for, and you didn't want to lose one of the only things you had. After a while, you could admit it strained you. Closing your lips to smile with minimal effort, you let your brows furrow as you sat as straight as you could. With a puff of air exiting your lungs, you faced towards the two. Your smile fell a tiny bit.

"Honey, you're... off whatever edge you's talkin' 'bout--Husky, I still can't believe ya-"

"I what? He asked for anything! Don't know why it bothers you in the first place!"

"Well, my fuckin' bad he's still a kid!"

"Oh fuck o-"

Sweet Satan. Grunting lowly, you didn't think you could deal with the bickering any longer. You didn't know what was worse, the noise, or basically being the cause. And besides, you were an adult... you were just a very inexperienced one... Alright fine, compared to them, you definitely were just a kid. "Husk? I'll tell Vaggie to take however much that cost out of my paycheck, okay?" Your eyes had left the two, facing in front of you as you pushed yourself to your feet. "I think I'll go to my room for now before shit hits, cause y'know, I'm an alcohol virgin." Those words came out laced in sarcasm, and it seemed to shut the two up for the time being.

You didn't waste any time, leaving as quick as you'd spoken. And there it was: the unshakable feeling of being watched once again. The chill it sent down your body only made you burn up more, like you were freezing and melting at the same time. Why? Why did you just have to be observed? What reason would there be to strip someone of their privacy entirely? And even if it wasn't entirely, you were still made to feel like it was. You swiftly hopped up the stairs, smile straining greatly. What exactly did that stupid deer man get out of this? What had you done to be tortured in such a way? Was everyone else being watched too? Could they feel his eyes follow their every move? Did they just learn to accept and adapt to it before you? Were you just crazy? What if he wasn't even watching?

You slid a hand in your pocket to grab your key, vaguely trembling as you unlocked your door. You couldn't focus in the slightest. You didn't know if your door was locked in the first place, you didn't sense any movement as you turned the key. You couldn't feel the sweat beading across your skin and how it made your clothes stick to you. The sharp burning sensation only intensified. Trudging over to your bed, you gently laid down on your stomach, letting your feet hang off of the bed.

You felt awful.

Everything was sore.

You needed to relax, this couldn't have been from one little shot, right?

You pulled your pillow towards you and buried your face in it. You didn't like frowning where anyone would be able to see. Even if you weren't being watched, you felt the need to hide. It felt safer that way. You clutched the pillow to your face like your life depended on it. For the first time in a while, at least from what you could remember, you scowled. This place was really all you had. Working here was the only thing you were even remotely useful for, and as much as you shoved the thought to the back of your head, you knew were extremely replaceable. Part of you didn't want to believe it, but in the end you always knew it were true. You were a lesser demon as much as you were a lesser human.

Were you being tested? Challenged not to crack under the pressure? If so, did that mean you just failed? Running back up to your room to catch a breather, did it show you weren't as fitting for the job as everyone thought? If you couldn't hold yourself together, could you hold this place together? Were they in on this? Maybe they were... But you weren't a total disaster, you knew that. Maybe you were more casual when you fell, but even with how informal you were, you weren't stupid. You had decent manners, you were considerate. You didn't get to live, but you learned enough in the overworld, basic knowledge, even more... You realised you had been holding your breath. You exhaled, lifting your head to draw in another dose of air.

When your head left the fabric, your lips lifted at the corners unwillingly. If he could watch, anyone could be watching, right? Your pillow case looked a bit damp, making you pull away entirely. You'd do your own laundry later, that wasn't your priority. Whatever was happening, it didn't matter if this sudden wave of anxiety was caused by your paranoia or the shot or whatever, you just wanted it to disappear.

"... This is stupid, haha..."

You chuckled low and dryly, to whoever was there, or whoever wasn't. With one more sigh, you rolled to your side and sat up. You needed some sort of hobby, maybe a second job. Something had to help you get your head in the sand. Your tail swayed a little as you racked your brain. You did like listening to music, or just listening to someone talk. It was a comforting not-alone feeling, in other words, the opposite from how you were feeling then. You spent half of your living days listening to music, reading, sometimes even writing your own songs. This thought tugged down on your smile faintly.

Every morning, you had to wake up to that song. Almost as if it played specifically for you every morning. The radio station had quite the varied selection, even some you had never heard before, but that one song never failed to play, always at the same time. It was how you knew when to be up and out... Though, you were never told you couldn't listen to the music just for fun. Maybe it would help soothe you, and if it didn't, you weren't going to give up so easily. It was best you calmed yourself quick and got back out quicker. If this didn't work, then you'd write, and if that failed, sketch? There had to be something somewhere to swipe away your attention. 

You unclipped the radio from your waist. As old fashioned as it looked, at least you were able to carry it around easily. Maybe it wasn't even old fashioned and it just looked that way, you couldn't say. You were a modern baby, after all. With another stretch, you put your radio back in its spot. Did the room get colder? Or did your body finally start to flush out the warmth that had possessed you? You really had no idea anymore. A trip around the room and back, you had gathered what you'd spend the next hour or so with. A water bottle (you still questioned how this stuff even existed down here; you didn't quite want to know though), a small box of biscuits, and a journal. You had relocated to the table by the door, getting as comfortable as you could, and turning your radio on.

It was scary, to feel alone yet not at the same time.  
ㅤ

ㅤ  
────────  
ㅤ

ㅤ  
"Is that all, darling?"

Sitting straight with a leg over the other was the ruby-red demon, taking a sip from a glass. The sharp aroma of this unknown drink hovered in the air, its musky scent hugging against the two. Opening his eyes, his company came into view. An energetic and excitable demon belle, just barely keeping herself from bouncing off the walls. Things were going smoothly and as joyous as it made her, it also relieved her tremendously. It was comforting to know that even with the incident over the news a while ago, there were still demons that gave the hotel a chance. Her blonde waves gave a sway with every slight movement, her body language quite hyperactive. It was obvious she didn't belong down here. Charlotte Magne, Princess of Hell.

"Yeah! That's all for now at least..." The maiden tilted her head, letting her angelic strands droop to the side. "Say, Al...?"

"Yes dear?"

"I..." While she twiddled her thumbs, the other demon lifted his head, bringing his glassed hand down to rest on his knee. Her darkened lips tightened, shifting from a shy grin to an unsure one. Her rosy cheeks had puffed absentmindedly, eyes sliding to the side. "I just...! I wanted to say thank you!" Almost loud enough to startle, Charlie blurted out the words she had been keeping in the back of her throat for a while. Her thick lashes fluttered halfway. "I'm... really happy with the way all of this is going... I didn't think anyone would be interested, but we've made fast progress! Even Vaggie has been happy with it, so it is praise worthy! And I know you're the reason why, so-"

"Dear," A deep chuckle rang through the room as he leaned forward, placing his glass on the desk between them. "I've done very little aside from offering my services! I couldn't take credit for your hard work! And besides..." His voice had seemed to drop an octave, though it hadn't even started to phase the pure bliss radiating off of the lady. "Now is hardly the time to celebrate." Interlocking his fingers, he let the joined hands rest on his knee. Alastor's gaze dragged to meet Charlie's, who had been paying her best attention since he began to speak. But keeping eye contact had always proved to be a slight challenge with The Radio Demon. The princess was able to do it, who knows how, but she did. The room felt more uneasy than it did cozy. "... The show has yet to start, darling!"

"Ah, yeah, I-I know. The fact that we're getting anywhere is just... it's very motivating to me, it means the world, really!" Beaming, she took in a deep inhale. "We still have a long way to go, but I wanted to express my gratitude for how much you've helped so far... And... to say sorry too, for..." Charlie paused, seemingly to choose her next words. "... For doubting you at first." Shrinking into herself, she spoke softer as if it would change the meaning at all. Another hearty laugh travelled through the room.

"You don't need to apologise, dear. Your previous scuffle that day had left you rather dubious, of course I am pleased you didn't remain cynical! Ha!" The words held some energy to them, but it died down quickly. "I do not blame you for anything you felt then. But, don't forget," His voice's tone seemed to be all over the place, steadily changing back to one that'd suck your anxiety to the surface. "I'm not here to redeem demons." The belle's breath got caught in her throat.

And the silence that lingered almost stung physically.

"I won't belittle your dream, dear. I simply have opposing views for what I believe is or is not possible, and I've made it clear." The deer demon subconsciously lifted a hand to adjust the monocle he wore. Charlie had been a bit restless, appearing as if she were battling with the same mistrust she had that day. "However, there's no harm in lending you my aid and providing the hotel protection." The lady shifted and with a glimmer in her eyes, Alastor could tell she had something to ask. Relaxing his eyes on hers, she took the silence as her cue.

"... For what reason, exactly?"

The Cheshire grin he displayed lengthened.

"It would be fun to see if you could prove me wrong. What else would it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was a bad idea to give Reader a backstory I could relate to. It just feels like an strange self x Alastor story the more I think about it...  
> It's awkward as fuck, not gonna lie. But, I don't want to stop writing it? I don't want to drop it like I've dropped every other thing I've started.  
> If that will result in this being a shitty fanfiction with my name plastered all over it, so be it. Battling with motivation isn't that fun, but I want to win at least once.  
> Anyway, sorry for the rather late update, right after I finished the first one, I fell asleep and then spent the next couple days doing voice impressions lol. Hope it's at least decent? I still have no clue what I'm doing, if it wasn't already obvious.


	3. Indebted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Lucifer was mentioned by name in only one Biblical scripture, which was used in the Hazbin Hotel phone number I made up. 
> 
> Do... Do not call that number. I don't know what'll happen.

"...lieve you don't belong here? Perhaps you're sick of rotting in this crowded Hell hole for one littl..."

It was hard to see anything. Everything was blurred, the world spinning; your nerves were both numb yet painfully aware. You could hear a familiar voice speaking right beside you.

"... at if we said you could be redeemed? Personally flown up to the pearly ga..."

You blinked your eyes until you could see again, and surprisingly, it worked. The voice at your side was your radio, coincidentally blaring an... advertisement for this place? When did you guys get a spot on a station? Before you could chase the thought, the blissful numbness retreated, leaving you with a sudden weight over your whole body. To stop your face from slamming back into the wooden surface, you planted your hands down to catch yourself.

"...otel for Rehabilitation at (666)-914-1215 for more details and schedule your intake today! Check in and... check out th-that rainbow in you...?"

You couldn't help but snicker at the sudden nervousness behind her voice. It wasn't long before you felt bad about that though, only left grinning weakly. You knew she was a little more careful when it came to public speaking since... that day. It made you wonder how long she's been shamed by the demons who don't care for what she's doing. She's been here longer than a person could live, right? For a long while? You were just barely able to keep that smile present. Your eyes slid from your hands to the journal between them, observing what you had decided to doodle earlier. It fueled your smile only a little, but fueled it nonetheless.

Little sketches were plastered over the paper, each of the people you first met here. Your boss: Vaggie, and beside her, her boss: Charlie. Whenever they were around each other, there was something... wholesome in the air. You could sense the love surrounding the both of them, it kind of made you jealous. You never made it obvious, but you really liked seeing them together, it made you happy when you saw they were happy. You'd likely not admit it though, maybe if only the two of them were in the room. Charlie had an admirable... y'know what? She was just admirable. She was stunning, an angel in this pit of despair. You truly felt sorry for her. Vaggie was caring as well, but she was also on guard most of the time. The day you met, you knew she didn't trust you, and it was rightfully so; this was Hell, you could've done anything. You felt sorry for your boss too, having trust issues really does frighten you around people you've yet to know. The fact that the two of them were now fond of you made your heart race.

In the next row of sketches were Niffty and Angel. Niffty was sweet, a kind soul though constantly overeager. She couldn't sit still unless you had asked her to, and you usually didn't. The little cleaner did however have sort of... an obsession with you? Obsession might not be the right word, but she always looked at you as if she were in awe. She paid so much attention to you that you could read her a novel and she could recite it back to you. You two also had a little collection of selfies she took when you'd help her tidy up. Husk said it was because you were "a man", but, could that really be the reason? It was laughable. But you didn't want to assume. Angel... goodness, where could you start? He was just... untamed. The first thing that came to mind was always that look of disgust you first received when he first laid eyes on you. Though, once you'd gotten new clothes and were able to present yourself decently, he seemed more willing to share company with you. Now, he just liked to tease you with almost serious sexual advances. He had laid hands on you once, but you reacted a way that must've told him it wasn't a good idea to do that. You two were starting to become better friends though, at least it felt that way.

With a chuckle, your eyes drifted to the cat you had most trouble sketching. Husk was... what did Niffty call him? A tsundere? There was a possibility that admitting he enjoyed company was embarrassing to him. Being a man of little words, a good amount of them being "fuck off", after enough drinks, he'd slip into casual conversation with you. You could've sworn he smiled once, but only for a moment. He was distant a lot of the time, so maybe he was afraid of growing attached to someone here in Hell, a place where anything could be ripped away from you and you only had an eternity (or until an extermination) to mourn it. You knew how to play a few card games thanks to him, and Husk was some sort of magician (unless it were just demon powers) since he was able to poof a case of tokens out of thin air for poker.

And... Alastor.

A few lively knocks were heard at your door, startling you since you sat so close to it. Turning the radio off, you had started to get up.

"Room Service!! (Y/n)!!!" That cutesy voice called out, making you roll your eyes, but genuinely smile a bit wider. You opened the door, but before you could get a word in, the little cleaner filled in for you. "(Y/n), you're alive! Oh, thank goodness! Or thank Lucifer, I don't know why I said that- Man, you might be the only decent person living here! Everyone's rooms are so messy but yours is so neat! Do you even own anything? Maybe we-" You couldn't help but laugh. It was always a pleasure to be in her presence, really. It was then you saw there were two more people in the doorway.

"Charlie? Vaggie...?" You raised a brow, smile vanishing for a second, but a second only.

"(Y/n), you're alright..." The blonde sighed, holding her hands to her chest. She looked very relieved, though it made your heart drop.

Vaggie had her elbows propped on a cart, which had a bowl of food and a glass of water. "We were a bit worried when you didn't show up for dinner." A gentle smile spread across her lips. "At first, we thought you went out, but your name wasn't in the sign out book."

You looked down in shame, hand fidgeting with the door handle. How much time had passed? You couldn't remember when you had knocked yourself out, but you did just come to a little while ago. "I-I'm sorry, I must've passed out..." Charlie shook her head with a pout and Vaggie nudged the cart, making you step aside as they entered the room. Niffty ran back over to you, her eye focused on you as she attempted to tug on your pants, but they were more form-fitting so she just held you.

"Don't be sorry, (Y/n)!! Didn't we tell you that you needed more rest? Though if you are sorry, say it to Husk and Angel! You must've been acting reaaally weird if Husk was worried about you! He even stopped drinking for a bit! Husk? Not drinking? That's weird! Yeah, you should let him know you're okay! And Angel!"

"I'll make sure to do that." You bent down with a smile, ruffling her hair and then fixing it out of habit. She just smiled at the contact. "What's that?"

Charlie extended an arm to her side as if showing off the bowl of food. "It's tonight's dinner! Al took over the kitchen and made some killer paella!" With a wide grin, she spun around to grab it, and was greeted by an uncertain looking Vaggie, likely judging Charlie's words based on how she addressed it.

"... It won't kill you, don't worry."

Before you could respond, Niffty was going wild again, looking around your mostly empty room. "I'll... make sure to thank him... later." You suddenly had that twisting feeling in your gut again. "I don't think I've had paella before." Vaggie seemed to perk up, grabbing the glass of water and silverware while Charlie carefully picked up the bowl, packed with with various meats and vegetables. You had doubts you would be able to finish it, though you finally caught the scent starting to fill the room.

"These are the leftovers, actually." Charlie gave the bowl a glance before looking over her shoulder. "Vaggie said you aren't supposed to put paella in bowls or plates, so we ended up waiting in case you'd show up." She laughed, but spoke before Vaggie could. "But we were worried enough to let that slide. I hope it's enough for you..."

The more time that passed, the better it smelled. But the more you smelled it, the more you were reminded of who made it. It had a very mixed scent, you saw the rice and the vegetables, the meats and the seafood, and all of their fragrances complimented each other in a way that would normally make you salivate. Were those mussels? Was it a disgrace to say you might've never had mussels? At least you had no memory of them...

"Of course, I don't usually have that big of an appetite." You flashed a larger grin for a second, swiveling to your small table for one and making room. The faces everyone else made to each other confirmed that you didn't eat much, their concern washing away before you turned back to them. Even when you were alive, you didn't eat often. You loved food as much as anyone could, but a lot of your eating was forced. In fact, sometimes you'd have to remind yourself to eat because you'd forget. The feeling just wasn't recognisable, and the few times it was, it wasn't much so you always found it to be no big deal. That might've been part of why you always either felt low on energy or lightheaded. "You can put it here."

"Alri-"

"Oooooh, what's this?"

You partially froze the moment your journal was in Niffty's little hands. The other two stood in question, placing the meal where they were told and stepping towards Niffty. Her eyes sparkled as she almost stopped functioning entirely. She let out a squeal, jumping in place while she had the biggest smile on her face. You gulped, feeling the heat in your cheeks grow and streak down your neck. She was admiring the drawing closely, taking time to soak in everything. You had the immense urge to cover your face, but you knew it wouldn't get you out of the situation.

"I-"

"Is that... us?"

Now that your bosses were also behind the little one, you really wanted to hide. Your grin was straining, your body tense, yet refusing to move. And if you could move, what good would it do? To take the notebook out of her hand would be rude, and you couldn't just rush out into the hallway. Part of you were afraid they'd find it weird as well, but it's not like you had much power over the moment. Clearing your throat, you just pushed all of those thoughts back. "U-uh... yeah..." You clearly hadn't gotten rid of how shy you were about them seeing. The silence was nerve racking, but it was alleviated as you slowly saw their faces light up as well.

"You drew this?"

"It's... really cute."

"It's super cute! (Y/n), you didn't tell me you were such a good artist!! Oh, did you do fanart when you were alive? I made SO much fanart, I would love to see more of what you draw! Oh jeez, this is so good-"

Charlie rubbed Niffty's shoulder and gave her a look, which helped her calm herself down from how excited she was. Though her words could've been over the top, it made you proud in a weird way? A good feeling, aside from it being something you didn't want them seeing, at least not yet. But hey, fuck it, right? Might as well do what you were thinking about doing as you were sketching.

"I sort of... uh..." Clearing your throat again, you did your best not to linger on those thoughts that always stopped you from doing stuff like this. Stupid doubt wasn't going to be your obstacle this time. "Ever since you guys had taken me in, well... I-I just think I'd be lying dead somewhere had it not been for you guys..." Your voice almost reduced to a whisper at the end of your sentence. Gulping it down and forcing your lips up, you continued. "So I thought... maybe I could make you guys something...? These were warm ups but... I mean if you want..."

"Are you saying you... want to give this to us?"

When Charlie spoke up, you felt the red rush right back to your face. "I mean, I don't have scissors in here, but... I thought maybe if I cut them apart, you each could... If you'd like." You ripped your eyes away from them. Honestly, it was unbelievable you still felt a bit iffy. Your confidence in your artistic ability wasn't great, and it definitely showed.

"I would love that! Husk would love it, Angel would love it, Alastor would love it too!"

"Yeah, I actually... this is too sweet, (Y/n). Charlie...?"

"I... It would be the biggest honour!"

You felt your chest tighten at the positive reactions. Your face scrunched up slightly as you pondered how some of the people in Hell seemed to have bigger hearts than people on the surface. And yet, it all seemed so wrong. Something had to have been off, right...? No... You didn't let your paranoia kick in, you didn't want to think "what if they were just acting". That would just be shitty of you to do. You wanted to appreciate you felt cared for, that you felt wanted, and to deny it would be a dick move. Your smile remained, though it shook a bit.

With a snap of her fingers, a pair of scissors appeared before Charlie. You couldn't hear words in this moment, just nodding to the group of happy lady demons. She removed the paper from the book and began snipping. You guessed her question had been if she could cut the picture or something along those lines. You smiled widely as you saw they kept the top sketches together; the couple kept the doodles of them intact. Charlie then cut a cross to detach the other four sketches. They were small, maybe pocket sized, so you concluded the guys might lose theirs within a day.

As much as you hated to admit, you owed a lot to Angel and... Alastor as well. You didn't mind owing Angel (well, maybe you did), but Alastor... the thought actually made your skin crawl. You didn't hate the guy, he was actually your role model for a little, but you knew he shouldn't be. He was here for a reason much more opaque than everyone else. You knew he's fucked up humans and demons alike, and after thinking about that earlier, that's likely why you felt so troubled. How feeling as if you'd vomit at the thought of him watching you. You were scared of him.

"I could give it to them if you want!"

Niffty snapped you out of your thoughts, letting you realise you had something to say as well.

"That's very kind of you, though I... wanted to give them in person and tell them I'm alright. And, to thank... Alastor for the food." With a shaky sigh, you held your head high once more. "... Thank you guys for checking up on me." You suddenly caught yourself spilling more and more. "It... really means more than you realise." It was always nice to smile genuinely, it was much less work. You could tell they noticed, maybe, they actually could've just been reacting to how grateful you were, but they seemed content nevertheless.

"Of course! This is the Happy Hotel, did you expect anything different?"

"Haha, no, I didn't... Thanks."

The silence was comfortable.

"We'll let you eat in peace, glad you're doing okay." It was comfortable even as Vaggie broke the silence. "Niffty, we should make sure the others haven't destroyed downstairs yet."

"Oh man, you're right! All of them seem destructive, oooh no, we gotta go! (Y/n)! We should hang out later!! I'm serious, it'll be fun!" She bounced up and down, you gifting her a warm smile in return. "Enjoy your dinner!"

"Yeah, we'll let you eat before it gets cold!" Charlie's voice was an odd mixture of panicked and satisfied, making it incredibly hard to interpret it. She waved, Vaggie nodding and turning as she led Niffty and the cart out of the room. Before Charlie left, she turned around to face you once more, her rosy cheeks puffed and her balled fists lifting beneath her chin. You tilted your head, and she exhaled. "Thank you too, (Y/n)."

"For what?"

"Well... After I saw your drawings, I... thought the patrons would enjoy an arts and crafts night! A fun family activity! Would you be willing to participate?"

Hearing those words would've made you tear up if you had not improved on holding tears back. The residents weren't all friendly, but bonding in a way like this, some kind of event, would likely bring people together. It was such an... uplifting idea. Your eyes had hit the carpet, sliding over to the table after. You eyed the sketches on the table on top of your journal, right beside your dinner. Smiling, you let your eyes close.

"Yeah... I'd really like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer man has reader on edge, but he would have most new souls a bit terrified, yes? A lot of people aren't afraid of him only because he's a fictional character, but I'd be losing my shit if I were face to face with him in Hell. Who's to say what he's capable of or what he's willing to do? Alastor, dear Radio Demon, you have this specific self-insert character at your hands like clay. And I'm certain sure he knows that...
> 
> When I finished writing this, I saw that it was 15 hours from when I finished the doodles... Time passes so quickly, I know I took breaks since I had started writing, but it just felt a lot shorter...  
> Anyway, I hope this was alright. :) This chapter was just as short as the others, my apologies, I'm still working on making my style of writing more appealing (it feels like an inconvenience to read) and stuff.  
> If you'd like to see the speedpaint of the doodles, you can see it here:  
> [Hazbin Hotel Doodles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41yH1mkzE1g)  
> And thanks once more to who is reading, I'm happy if it's readable. :)


End file.
